


Grand Master Plan

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Underdogs - Chris Bonnello
Genre: Gen, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Maybe they can just escape this all. Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 12, "Twelve Lonely Islands".
Kudos: 1
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Grand Master Plan

"We'll need a boat. Or a plane!" Charlie paced the room.

"Can you pilot a boat or plane?" Ewan asked, slouched against the boxes and containers.

"Well, no." Charlie stopped walking. "But surely... McCormick..."

"Where would he learn to fly a plane or captain a boat?" Ewan's lips twitched, almost into a smirk, and a flood of fury clouded Charlie's thoughts.

Those fucking smirks. So many kids had sent them his direction in the past and if there had been one goddamn thing he'd thought would be left behind in the before, it would be those smirks. Those looks. Charlie's fist clenched before his mind could tell his muscles not too. 

"We couldn't anyway." Ewan hadn't noticed the anger. "We can't run away to our own private island and hide there until someone else fixes this."

"Couldn't we set up base there and come back to get other people?" Charlie asked.

"Did you skip over the part where none of us can—"

"Yes! I heard. You've said it already. But can't we..." Charlie sighed and felt the anger simmer out of his limbs. "I just thought..."

"I know." Ewan walked over and lifted his hand to pat Charlie on the shoulder. Then thought better of it. "I know man."

Ewan kept on walking, heading back to McCormick to tell him that he'd talked Charlie around, no doubt. Charlie sighed again. He knew that it would never work, running away, but it just seemed like such a good idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every single person who contributed to 12 Days of Christmas and to everyone who read, commented and sent kudos to people writing. Hopefully, see you all again next year :)


End file.
